


Mornings East of the Rhine

by yaoibabylove



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Nagron, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibabylove/pseuds/yaoibabylove
Summary: How do Nasir and Agron start their day in their new home?
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Nagron - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Mornings East of the Rhine

The vastness of his master's bed grace Nasir's thoughts upon times, like driftwood from a once admirable ship it finds itself to shore. Velvety sheets, soft as cloud, crashing sensations climbing his legs, and how he turns into babe in crib upon laying there... memories he would cherish, but such dispositions are distant from him when he turns to snuggle the sleeping body underneath him.

He rubs his nose and warm lips on the man's supple chest and inhales his scent, an invigorating scent purges all toxins in his mind. His fingers lay atop a nipple asking to be teased, and he rubs his front across the man's own, an act he refrains from doing but because the man lays in the the nest of slumber, Nasir takes chance and indulges in his secreted delight.

Slowly, his restraint melts off and Nasir loses himself, with every thrust over Agron's thigh, his cock stiffens, his chest seizes, and hunger for Agron takes him. He desecrates this vulnerable body.

Heat crawls up his back and builds in his neck, fire fueled by the furnace in his hips pressing his cock on Agron's body. A glistening gem of cum lubricates the lips of his penis. Nasir hisses humid breaths the longer he indulges himself in secret hobby. But rugged groans slip from a devious yet innocent smile and crack the morning light with its timbre. “You take advantage of me when I'm removed from action.”

Nasir looks up and Agron's joyed expression shines upon him. “I, I-” Nasir pulls his stare away, embarrassment seizes his chest, the hue of summer peaches grows on his cheeks. Agron watches him break into nervous smile like young lass caught in foolishness before he rolls off of his chest. “I must start morning bath.'”

“Duties will not sprout wings and flee from you.” He grabbed Nasir's arm before he divorces their bed, and rises with magnetic charm. “So return to more... delectable chores... One started by own hands.” Agron slowly caresses the trail of Nasir’s arms with his warm hands. He lightly gnaws on Nasir's shoulder, sending rivers of jolts surging through Nasir's skin, Nasir's flesh. He edges closer to his neck, upon which his nibbles reel upwards, finally finding home in the space behind Nasir's ear, one of Agron's favorite places to torture his little Syrian slave boy.

Nasir's mind swirls into a vacuum of pleasure, sensing only Agron and the fury his wet tongue unleashes. Hairs on his body raise. Blistering fumes excite the skin behind his ear. Then Agron peels back, which warrants Nasir's confusion. He opens eyes and like strings in the air, links sight with Agron's, who is solemn in the act. Nasir is ensnared by a couple of piercing, green eyes, gloss like a jade jewel. This German god slays him each time he lays stare without uttering a word, his thoughts unknown to him. Nasir never wants to recall such crushing words, when he professed his decision to follow Crixus in battle, but leave his side to do so. Would that he lay thoughts unrobed so he can rest nervous heart.

Agron has never been so amused by Nasir, and his brashness. Nasir has never been shy to place moving words, but actions...? Agron has mostly been the one who sets chase. Not today, after finding himself molested in sleep by his lover's stiff dripping cock digging into his thigh, Agron cannot help but flash jubilant smile, and reach in for a juicy peck on his lips.

“You grow braver every day.” He utters with a lilt in his voice revealing amusement, after retreating slowly to lay fiery green eyes upon him once again.

Nasir attempts to withhold brimming grin, his cheeks perk up and beam a youthful glow in the attempt. “I confess... I was hungry. You present most delicious meal.” He says brazenly. “But I would not have you mock me for such display.”

“I would never,” Agron pulls his hand to Nasir's cheek. “I welcome it, and you... with all of mind, and body…”

He pulls Nasir in and devours him upon marriage of their wanting mouths. Agron pulverizes his soft lips, hot, steaming breaths intermingling at every press of their mouths. Nasir anchors himself on his knees and proves unyielding to his lover's seismic motions. Agron but towers over him in same position. His hands come alive and explore Nasir, his body fevering from drawn sensations. Agron takes a cheek of his ass in hand and squeezes it tight, manically jiggles the perky cheek caught in his sturdy grip as his kisses turn more ravenous. He bites at Nasir's lower lip and growls, starving more for Nasir's heat, and surrender. Nasir gropes the delicious length of Agron's upper body, fingers pinch Agron's hard nipples, stopping only to put thumbs to circular motion. Agron shivers at the spell of Nasir’s maddening fingers. 

Agron paces his kisses slower now, breaths more controlled, more savored. He pulls Nasir closer by the hook of his arm, and maneuvers him to fall to bed on his back. Agron wedges his knee in between the boy's thighs. But for a swift moment, he lets his eyes eat every bit of the boy trapped under him, drenched in warm sunlight sifting through the curtain, lustful eyes looking up at him and smile turning heart aflutter, brows bending to entice him, such beauty, stirring the heavens and earth, is _mine_ , Agron revels in the thought, then dives in for fresh meal. He sucks on his lips, his scrumptious neck, presses a trail of wet pecks moving south of his tiny chest. His body quivers at Agron's assault. Springing from beneath his navel, the length of his pulsing cock greets Agron, who adores the sight of Nasir's shameless affection. He slides his impressive length inside the moistness of his mouth. He feels Nasir throbbing around his slithering tongue. He inhales the musky scent of his crotch, smell that brings forth life in him. He sucks his cock more hungrily, like wolf cub long from mother's nipple. Agron begins to taste salt spilling from his penis. Nasir, wrapped in ecstasy of Agron's mouth, squirms at the waves of delight streaming from his cock. He begins to feel climax approaching, the dam of cum in his balls about to burst. He holds Agron's head and bobs it up and down his shaft, and releases his sweet primal essence. Nasir’s body quakes and Agron takes all of his liquid love down his throat, and drowns in his taste.

The German stretches his height aside his lover still clutched in the fingers of bliss, and lays hot mouth upon his, their tingling lips wanting to close all distance between them. Nasir rolls on his side and curls back towards Agron, now wanting to ravish his Syrian boy in parts only reserved for him and him alone. Rubbing his ass against him, Nasir feels Agron's size, Agron's girth, the veiny member pumping more life in its meat at contact with Nasir's flesh, plump and tight in his behind. Thought of Agron sinking all of his incredible size in his walls sends Nasir to clouds on mountain tops. Agron hooks Nasir's neck round his sinewy arm and lifts the scent from his neck to his lungs. His steel-hard shaft probes entrance of Nasir's port. He pushes down on it and slides through tender gates. Nasir swallows Agron's tip, he heaves breath to take his love closer to his heart and Agron sinks his shaft deeper. A sound moan escapes Nasir's stomach. Agron can feel Nasir quiver around him, the sensations out of this world. Wrapped tightly in Nasir's succulent flesh, he digs in and out causing him to remember his shape. Agron grows harder, thicker. Agron's throbbing rod turns his insides molten and sore. He takes command of the boy's body, puts it to the crashing waves of his hips, every deep plunge hitting his soft insides leaves Nasir panting, sweating. Nasir is completely his. The thought warms Agron's cock tenfold. His hips sway rapidly on Nasir's ass, the bed turning noisy at their undulation. Agron feels the first drop of cum beginning to leak, a jolt strikes his coccyx bone, then the sac spills and he unloads himself deep in Nasir's organs, Agron shuts eyes and groans with all of his body, shivering while spilling inside Nasir.

Agron does not want to let Nasir free from grasp. He remains coddling his boy in his arms. At receding tides of climax, they laugh like children upon hearing crude joke, absent care in the world, save only for each other in this time, this place, this moment.

"If you plan to assault me with your cock, you must bring me to wake." Agron says as Nasir stares up at him in daze. "I would be witness to it than to any fucking dream." His fangs flash a joyous grin. Nasir receives honesty and is pleased at hearing so. A knot stays lodged in Nasir's chest from receiving all of Agron, the memory still lingering and wet. And his head still spinning from the whirlwind summoned by Agron's hips. 

He catches fleeing breath, and mouth curls delirious smile. _"I_ _must not do this again lest shorten my days. Excitement spills over brim and Agron... To think he would lie corpse in bed at sun's salute is the task for a fool."_ He soundly recites in his head.

Agron dives into the crevasse in his neck with kisses warm and moist, and his scruffy beard rubs Nasir a most pleasing way. Tender moments spent with this man make Nasir sated at sleeping in vastly tinier bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
